THE MYSTIC DREAM
by Dannu
Summary: Más allá de un honrado caballero, heredero al trono y de una misteriosa sacerdotisa, a servicio de su Diosa, vendrá el destino de una nación. Un amor a través de las leyendas celtas y sus grandes ritos.
1. The holly and the ivy

**GERMANIA, 249 D.C**

Con el crepúsculo, el viento fresco empezó a soplar desde el mar. Era la época en la que los agricultores quemaban los restos de sus cosechas en los campos, pero el viento había barrido la niebla que ocultaba los cielos y la Vía Láctea dibujaba un rastro blanco en el firmamento.

El mago de Germania estaba sentado en la piedra de la Vigilancia, en el alto del Tor, una cadena de montañas que circulaba toda la región. Su mirada estaba fija en las estrellas. Sin embargo, aunque el esplendor del cielo se le fuera ofrecido a sus viejos ojos, eso no retenía toda su atención. Él apretó los oídos a fin de escuchar cualquier bulla producida en la morada de la Gran Sacerdotisa, en los valles bajo sus pies.

Desde el amanecer ella estaba en trabajo de parto. Éste sería el quinto hijo de Gwen y sus bebés anteriores habían nacido con facilidad. Su parto no debía estar tan demorado. Las viejas parteras guardaban sus misterios, pero al crepúsculo, cuando se había preparado para subir el Tor para su vigilia, él había visto la preocupación en sus ojos.

El rey Johann, que había convocado Gwen para el Gran Rito, conocido como el casamiento sagrado, por cuenta de sus campos inundados, era un hombre alto y fuerte, de rasgos grandes y guerreros, a manera de los germánicos de donde descendía y que en su origen, se habían instalado al norte del continente antes de tomar toda la región.

Y Gwen, una mujer delgada y delicada, con una cara tan blanca cuanto la nieve y de gran fragilidad, con la típica apariencia de la gente mágica, como eran llamados los rúnicos, le había despertado la pasión.

No sería sorprendente si el niño que Johann generara fuera demasiado grande para salir fácilmente. Cuando Gwen descubrió que él la había embarazado. Muchas de las sacerdotisas mayores les recomendaron que se sacara el niño. Pero hacer eso habría anulado la magia y Gwen les dijo que había servido a la Diosa por mucho tiempo para no confiar en sus designios.

¿Qué designio había en el nacimiento de este niño? Los viejo ojos del mago escaneó el cielo buscando comprender el secreto escrito en las estrellas. El sol se encontraba entonces en el signo de Virgo y la vieja luna, ultrapasándolo, estuviera visible en el cielo aquella mañana. En este momento ocultaba su cara, dejando la noche para el esplendor de las estrellas.

El viejo se cubrió con el manto gris, sintiendo en sus huesos la frialdad de la noche de otoño, mientras acompañaba el viejo coche a caminar adelante por el cielo y ninguna noticia surgía. Él sabía que estaba temblando, no de frío sino de miedo.

Lentamente, como ovejas pastando, las estrellas seguían adelante en el firmamento. Saturno brillaba a sur-oeste, en el signo de Libra. A medida que las horas avanzaban, las fuerzas de la mujer estaban declinando. A veces, se escuchaba un gemido de dolor que subía desde la casita. Pero fue sólo en la hora más tranquila, exactamente cuando las estrellas se estaban apagando, que un nuevo sonido dejó el mago en alerta, con el corazón latiendo fuerte, el lloro fuerte y agudo de un recién nacido.

A este el cielo ya estaba poniéndose pálido con el acercamiento del día, pero en el alto, las estrellas aún brillaban. Un hábito antiguo llevó los ojos del viejo hacia arriba. Marte, Júpiter y Venus se encontraban en una perfecta conjunción. Entrenado desde niño en los misterios druidas, él confió a su memoria la posición de las estrellas. Luego, haciendo una mueca cuando su cuerpo lo retó, él se paró y apoyándose en su bastón, cortado de forma rara, siguió por la montaña hacia abajo.

El niño había parado de llorar, pero cuando el mago se acercó de la casa donde había ocurrido el parto, su estómago se contrajo, pues escuchó llanto adentro. Las mujeres se alejaron cuando él tiró la espesa cortina que pendía sobre la entrada de la puerta. Él era el único hombre que tenía el derecho de allí entrar.

Aelia, una de las sacerdotisas más jóvenes, estaba sentada en un banquillo, cantando algo en lengua antigua para un paquete envuelto en tela que sostenía en sus brazos. La mirada del mago se fue de ahí hacia la mujer que estaba en la cama y se detuvo, pues Gwen, cuya belleza había sido tan conocida, estaba absolutamente paralizada.

Su pelo negro se extendía sobre la almohada y sus rasgos delicados ya estaban adquiriendo la inconfundible fealdad que diferencia la muerte del sueño.

- Como…- él parecía confuso, luchando por contenerse.

- Fue el corazón.

Dijo Ayleen, cuyos rasgos, en este momento, eran dolorosamente parecidos con los de la mujer muerta sobre la cama, aunque gran parte de las veces la dulzura de la expresión de Gwen siempre hubiese facilitado la distinción entre las dos hermanas.

- Ella había sufrido los dolores por mucho tiempo. – completó – Su corazón cedió al esfuerzo final para expulsar el bebe.

El mago caminó hacia la cama, contempló Gwen y luego de un rato se curvó para trazar un signo de bendición sobre su frente fría.

"Ya viví demás" – pensó él – "Debía ser tú a decirme los ritos"

Él escuchó a Ayleen respirar fuerte a sus espaldas.

- Diga, entonces, druida, ¿Qué destino las estrellas predicen para la niña nacida a esta hora?

El viejo la miró. Ayleen lo encaró con los ojos brillantes de rabia y lágrimas no vertidas.

"Ella tiene el derecho de preguntarme esto" – pensó el viejo.

Cuando la sacerdotisa anterior muriera, Ayleen había sido rechazada a favor de su hermana, él suponía que, de esta vez, la elegida sería ella. Entonces el espíritu de su íntimo se hizo sentir, en respuesta al desafío de Ayleen. Empezó:

- Así hablan las estrellas… - su voz tembló un poco – La niña que nació en el pasaje del otoño, exactamente cuando la noche cede lugar al amanecer, permanecerá en el pasaje de la época, el portón entre dos mundos. La época de Aries pasó y ahora Piscis reinará. La luna oculta su cara, esta doncella ocultará la luna que traerá sobre su frente y sólo en la vejez ella encontrará su verdadero poder. A sus espaldas se encuentra la ruta que conduce a las tinieblas y sus misterios. Delante de ella, brilla fuerte la luz del día.

Él paró para respirar, continuando en seguida.

- Marte está en Leo, pero la guerra no la someterá, pues es gobernada por la estrella de la realeza. Para esta niña, el amor estará relacionado a la soberanía, pues Júpiter se siente atraído do Venus. Juntos, el fulgor de ambos iluminará el mundo. En esta noche, todos ellos se mueven en dirección a Virgo, que dibuja su verdadera reina. Todos se curvarán para ella, pero su verdadera soberanía estará oculta. Muchos la alabarán, pero pocos conocerán su verdadera esencia. Saturno ahora se encuentra en Libra. Sus lecciones más difíciles serán para mantener un equilibrio entre la antigua y la nueva sabiduría. Pero Mercurio está oculto, y yo preveo para esta niña muchas deambulaciones y malos entendidos. Sin embargo, al fin, todos los caminos la llevarán a su hogar.

A su alrededor, las sacerdotisas estaban murmurando.

- ¡Él profetiza grandeza, ella será la próxima Gran Sacerdotisa como su madre antes de ella!

El mago frunció las cejas. Las estrellas le habían mostrado una vida de magia y poder. Parecía que esta niña estaba destinada a caminar un camino distinto de todos aquellos que ya habían sido hechos por cualquier otra sacerdotisa germánica.

- ¿La nena es saludable y bien conformada?

- Ella es perfecta, señor. – Aelia se paró, acogiendo en su pecho la beba cubierta por un manto.

- ¿Dónde se encontrará una niñera para ella? – él sabía que no había ninguna mujer amamantando por las cercanías.

- Ella puede ir para la villa de los habitantes del lago… - dijo Ayleen – Allá hay siempre una mujer con leche. Pero la mandaré a su padre luego que sea destetada.

Aelia apretó fuerte su encargo, pero el aura de poder que rondaba la sacerdotisa ya estaba cayendo sobre Ayleen y si la mujer más joven tenía algo a decir, no lo hizo en palabras.

- ¿Está segura de que esto es sensato? – por su cargo, el mago podía contestarla.- ¿La niña no necesitará ser instruida en los misterios para cumplir su destino?

- Lo que haya escrito los dioses, se dará. – respondió la mujer – ¡Pero muchos años pasarán antes de que pueda mirarle la cara sin ver a mi hermana muerta!

El mago apretó los ojos, pues siempre le pareció que no existía mucho afecto entre Ayleen y su hermana menor, Gwen. Pero tal vez hubiera algo de razón en eso: si Ayleen se sentía culpable por envidiar a su hermana, la beba sería un recuerdo doloroso.

- Si la niña mostrar un don, cuando crezca podrá retornar. – completó Ayleen.

Si fuera un hombre más joven, el mago hubiera podido cambiar su opinión, pero él había visto la hora de su propia muerte en las estrellas y sabía que no estaría allí para proteger a la niña si Ayleen le mostrara rencor.

- ¿Muéstreme la niña! – ordenó él.

Aelia se acercó, tirando el manto para tras y Lune pudo contemplar el pequeño rostro de la beba, aún cerrado en sí como una rosa en el invierno. La niña era grande. No le sorprendía que la madre hubiera tenido una batalla tan penosa para darle a luz.

- ¿Quién eres tú, pequeña? – murmuró Lune a través de sus pelos largos - ¿Serás digna de un sacrificio tan grande?

- Antes de morir, la señora dijo que su nombre debía de ser Pandora. – dijo Aelia.

- Pandora… - repitió Lune – La primera mujer segundo los griegos. – y como se hubiera comprendido, la nena abrió sus ojos grises.

- Ah, ¡Ésta no es la primera vez para ti! – dijo Lune, entonces, la saludando como alguien que encuentra un viejo amigo por la ruta.

Él sintió un golpe de tristeza porque no viviría para ver aquella niña crecida.

- ¡Bienvenida de vuelta, querida!

Por un rato las cejas de la nena se curvaron y en seguida sus labios minúsculos se abrieron en una sonrisa.

**BRETAÑA, diez años después**

Mismo en el verano, el castillo de Tintagel era un lugar solitario y lejano. De donde estaba, Igraine, reina de toda Bretaña, miró hacia el mar. Mientras contemplaba el océano, pensaba en como podría saber cuando la noche y el día tendrían la misma extensión. En aquel año, las tempestades de primaveras habían sido muy violentas. Noche y día el murmullo del viento resonaba por el castillo.

Se sacó su chal de sus hombres, ya hacía calor a esta hora. Y allí, cuando la niebla se deshizo y se abrió, flotó frente de ella, por un momento, una figura venida de las nieblas. Era una aparición fantasmagórica e Igraine, como una perfecta hija del mundo mágico, sintió que se le erizaba los pelos del brazo. Pudo divisar lo que sería la imagen de una mujer.

- Madre…

Su voz tembló e Igraine sabía que no las había gritado, sólo murmurado, con las manos apretadas en el pecho.

- ¿Eres tú quién veo aquí?

El rostro poseía un aire de censura hacia ella y sus palabras parecían perderse en el viento, más allá de las murallas.

- ¿Tú abandonarás a tu hijo para la muerte?

- Madre… - herida por la injusticia de estas palabras, Igraine contestó. – Fuiste tú quién me guió para traer a Radamanthys a estas tierras. Tú me has mostrado los sitios en los que su vida está en peligro ¡y he hecho tal como los dioses predicen!

- El príncipe debe ser mandado al Norte. – el hada le habló con voz solemne – ¡Acá está condenado!

- ¿Quién quiere atentar contra su vida? ¡Dígame y haré el rey saber quienes son aquellos que buscan terminar con su sangre en el trono de Bretaña!

Pero la forma de la mujer desapareció en las sombras. No estaba allá, jamás estuvo. Igraine parpadeó, la aparición se había ido. Se protegió en su chal pues sintió frío, mucho frío. Sabía que la Visión le sacaba la fuerza del calor y de la vida de su cuerpo. De golpe, sus ojos azules se fijaron en el horizonte y vio, claramente, como si delante de sí, millones de caballeros armados invadiendo Tintagel. ¿Pero quién mandaría un ejército contra aquella fortaleza? ¿Quién desafiaría el Gran Rey de Bretaña? Necesitaba alejar Radamanthys de allí inmediatamente.

- Señora… - una de las siervas se acercó con respeto – El rey acaba de llegar!

- ¿Cómo? – Igraine la miró fijamente – No he escuchado su anuncio!

- Fue anunciado por casi 5 minutos, majestad!

La reina despidió la sirvienta que, haciéndole una reverencia, se fue hacia sus deberes. En aquel momento se escuchó gritos, estallidos y una fuerte bulla proveniente del salón principal. A Igraine le pareció haber escuchado el nombre de su hijo. Aflicta por sus visiones, dejó caer su chal y corrió hacia los sonidos.

- ¿Qué pasó? – gritó aún bajando las largas escaleras, sus manos experimentadas sostenían el vestido.

- ¡Radamanthys! – la voz del rey, que también se había acercado, salió angustiada al ver que le traían al niño en brazos y desacordado.

- ¡Cayó del caballo, majestad! – se apresuró a decirle el petizo responsable por los animales. – ¡Sabía que no debía montar a Fénix, su caballo, señor, pero igual se lo hizo! – el hombre tenía los labios temblorosos y estaba pálido. Si el príncipe heredero se muriera, seguro perdería su cabeza.

- ¡Torpe! – le gritaba el rey, agachado junto al niño, intentaba, sin éxito, despertarlo. - ¡Mataré el imprestable que dejó el caballo a su alcance!

Igraine dio órdenes para que llevaran el niño a su pieza. Abrió las cortinas y dejó entrar la luz y el viento fresco.

- ¡Mandaré llamar al médico! – habló Uther, el Gran rey de toda Bretaña. – Necesitamos saber la gravedad de su estado.

- ¡No! – contestó la reina sin parar lo que hacía. – Aquel viejo imbécil sólo conoce pociones de caca de chibo. – miró al marido – Por favor, mi rey, les pido que me deje sola con nuestro hijo y podré ver bien la gravedad en la que se encuentra.

Uther la encaró con afecto. Sabía que su mujer era mucho mejor que cualquier médico formado. Suspiró y mirando al hijo, aún desmayado, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta. Igraine se acercó al niño de rebeldes pelos dorados cuyos misteriosos ojos de un verde mar estaban ocultos por los párpados, con sus pociones de bruja.

Parada, cerca la cama, la niñera esperaba alguna orden de su majestad.

- ¿Viste el accidente, Abgail? – preguntó, alejando las sábanas y encontrando moretones en su cuerpo.

- Sí, majestad. El niño desobedeció las órdenes de Kevin, que le había dicho de la prohibición de padre sobre montar su caballo.

Igraine sonrió tocando el pequeño labio herido. Pero serio era el golpe en la témpora izquierda y ella sintió un miedo verdadero. ¿Será que todo terminaría así?

- ¿Ha vomitado sangre? – preguntó, muy concentrada.

- No, majestad. – contestó la niñera – ¡Espero que el rey descubra quien hizo salir a la hembra! – suspiró Abgail en voz alta; la reina se volvió hacia ella inmediatamente.

- ¿Qué hembra? Cuéntame todo, Abgail. ¿Como todo pasó?

- El príncipe se subió al caballo, aunque le dijeran que no. Fénix empezó a rebotar y se veía la hora en que el niño vendría al suelo. Pero aunque tuviera dificultades, pudo dominar el animal. – decía la chica.

- Sí, es fuerte, como su papá. – Igraine orgullosa. – Continúe…

- Estaba a montar muy bien, llamando la atención de todos en el palacio, cuando, de golpe, surgió una yegua que, a lo que parece, estaba en celos y el caballo, descontrolado, temblaba y temblaba, dando fuertes y altos brincos al aire… - la muchacha gesticulaba teatralmente – Aún así el príncipe lo dominaba con precisión. Pero cuando se alzó, sacando las patas delanteras del piso, tan alto como jamás yo había visto, el niño se fue a la tierra con todo el peso de su cuerpo.

- ¿Y de dónde ha venido este animal? – preguntó, nerviosa, temiendo lo que la visión le había dicho.

- Nadie sabe, majestad. Las hembras quedan al otro lado del establo, aún no se pudo comprender como ha llegado hasta acá.

Igraine pasó los dedos por la cabeza de su hijo, que estremeció cuando ella le tocó el punto herido, y este era el mejor signo posible. Si hubiera hemorragia craniana, aquella hora, él estaría en un estado de coma tan profundo que ningún dolor podría afectarlo. Sonrió. Su mano encontró la mejilla rosada y la apretó con fuerza y Radamanthys gimió en su sueño.

- ¡Vivirá! – dijo al fin, con un sentimiento de orgullo por la fuerza de su pequeño guerrero.

Le dio un golpe liviano en la cara y el muchacho, de tan sólo 10 años, abrió sus ojos por un rato.

- Déme una vela. – pidió a la niñera.

Y la movió de un lado al otro frente a los ojos del niño. Él la acompañó con la mirada, antes de cerrar nuevamente sus ojos con un gemido de dolor.

- Abgail, hágalo estar en reposo… - dijo la reina parándose – Déle sólo agua y sopa, nada sólido, por un o dos días y no remoje su pan en el vino, sólo en la sopa o en la leche, por ahora. Él estará montando de nuevo dentro de tres días. Vendré a cada rato a ver como está.

Igraine lo besó en la frente y salió de la habitación. Necesitaba hablar con su marido de la necesidad de enviar Radamanthys para lejos y de forma oculta o, entonces, el trono de la Bretaña quedaría sin su heredero, generando el caos en todo país.

o.O.o Continua… o.O.o


	2. Greensleeves

**BRETAÑA, meses después...**

- Yo puedo ver agua a lo lejos, ¿es el mar?

Clavó sus tobillos en flanco graso de su caballo negro para ponerlo a par del animal de su guía, Gawain. Fénix irrumpió en una carrera agitada y él necesitó tirarle de las riendas para detenerlo.

- Ah, muchacho, tus ojos jóvenes son mejores que los míos.

Contestó el hombre que había sido, por muchos años, preceptor de otros guerreros, antes de recibir la tarea, dada por el propio rey en persona, de enseñarle lo que necesitaba saber y escoltarlo hasta las tribus al norte de la Bretaña, a fin de que fuera entrenado para, un día, sustituirlo en el trono.

- Sólo puedo ver una inmensa luz. Pero creo que más allá aún no es el mar, sino las tierras de verano, empapadas por las lluvias.

El niño rubio de porte altivo y robusto, aúnque hubiera cumplido sólo 11 años, tiró con la mano algunos mechones de su pelo que le perturbaba la visión y observó el paisaje. Los campos eran entrecortados por montañas en todo terreno y divididos por frondosos árboles. Más allá de todo eso, él pudo avistar diversas colinas donde, explicaba Hératus, había minas de plomo, terminando en una densa nube de niebla.

- ¿Ya estamos casi llegando? – el caballo negro se agitó cuando el chico le tiró con las riendas hacia atrás.

- Sí, si llegamos hoy a la aldea de la gente de la laguna, donde dormiremos, mañana ya podrás emprender tu viaje.

Radamanthys le ofreció una mirada respetuosa. Aúnque estuvieran hacía ya tres días, montados en sus caballos, caminando por aquellas difíciles rutas mojadas, Hératus parecía incansable. Era de estos hombres fuertes y varoniles, un verdadero griego, como en los tiempos dorados del invencible Aquiles o del honrado Héctor, que hacía los niños desear volverse un valeroso guerrero.

Tenía la pretensión, una vez terminada su misión de fabricar buenos caballeros, de montar una escuela de filosofía en Londinium.

- Creo que alcanzaremos la aldea tarde de la noche. – dijo el hombre.

- Cuando lleguemos, podremos descansar, seguro nos brindarán algo de comida. – completó el niño, con una tonada de adulto que hizo reír a su compañero.

- Pensé que estuviese ansioso por llegar a las Tierras Altas. – continuó Hératus – Con los valles más bellos que he visto. He luchado por Bretaña, pero la Escocia es simplemente magnífica.

- Estoy seguro que no será tanto. – dijo Radamanthys con orgullo patricio – Además tendré mucho tiempo para desfrutar de las bellezas escocesas. – contestó – Puedo esperar más un día para cruzar la frontera.

- Y empezar tu formación como valiente guerrero. Serán tus probaciones más duras, privaciones insoportables... – siguió el valiente griego.

- ¿Valdrá la pena? – preguntó el chico con preocupación.

- Siempre valdrá la pena, cuando el alma no es pequeña. – dijo Hératus. – Dicen que tu primo está aprendiendo el arte de manejar la espada a manera de los nórdicos, los ancestros de su madre.

- Los nórdicos son buenos...- Radamanthys habló, controlando su caballo – Pero las técnicas británicas son invencibles.

- Me consuela que tengas toda esta ansia de luchar por tu gente. Si la Bretaña tiene salvación, ésta serás tú.

El muchacho sonrió. Su padre siempre le había dicho que ésta era su más grande expectativa, que él luchase por su tierra y por la vieja sabiduría, que pudiera estagnar el avance de los sacerdotes del Cristo blanco que se propagaba, rápidamente, por todo continente y ya se encontraba en suelo inglés, aúnque con poco fuerza por aquellos años.

El rey Uther sabía del poder de los cristianos y sabía que, tarde o temprano, iban a dominar los 4 cantos del mundo con sus creencias, sus santos, su infierno y damnación. Era necesario un rey fuerte, un pulso firme para detener y impedir que la vieja creencia en la diosa se perdiera en las tinieblas para todo siempre.

Radamanthys sabía que eran planes de padre mandarle al Norte para completar sus entrenamientos. El hecho de eso haber pasado más temprano, se debía a la rebelión de un general que había aislado la Bretaña de Roma. El sureste del país, las playas estaban desprotegidas y el rey Uther creyó que sería mejor enviar a su único hijo y heredero al trono para lejos, por su seguridad y para que empezara, de hecho, a aprender el arte de la espada.

Por un rato, la sonrisa en el infantil pero imperioso rostro de Radamanthys tembló con este recuerdo. Su padre, en aquel mismo instante, podía estar en peligro. Sin embargo, entendía que, mientras él estuviera lejos, luchando, su propia vida también estaba amenazada.

o.O.o Germania o.O.o

Los primeros recuerdos de Pandora eran de la casa paterna. Años después, tendría en memorias un refugio cuando si sentía infeliz. El rey Johann era un hombre corpulento, barbudo, muy blanco y de profundos ojos azules. Cuando menor, Pandora adoraba agarrarle el pendiente que llevaba en el cuello, un pendiente muy curioso tratándose de un rey que, aúnque perteneciera a la antigua religión, era sumiso a Roma y a la cristiandad.

Crescera entre sus hermanastros y los largos pasillos del castillo Heinstein. A los siete años aprendió que, siempre que era censurada por su madrastra, lo que ocurría cuando ella se recordaba de su existencia para algún comentario negativo, acostumbraba consolarse pensando que, estando su madre viva, ella la amaría y no le hablaría así, regalándole cosas bonitas.

Ahora a los diez, era ya casi tan alta cuanto su hermana mayor, que tenía 15, lo que hacía la reina aumentar sus habladurías cuando el rey estaba presente. En aqul día Pandora vestía un lindo vestido color amarillo, los largos y negros pelos estaban trenzados y jugaba en el jardín con su hermano menor, el único que no la miraba como una intrusa.

- ¡El rey llegó!

Anunció los séquitos reales. Pandora se precipitó para recibirlo, como siempre hacía, con un abrazo caloroso y un beso en su barba perfumada.

- ¡Muchavha! – la reina la agarra por la mano, impidiéndola de seguir su camino – Debe empezar a comportarse como una princesa o tendré que decir a su padre que te meta en un convento. – dijo.

Gutrune mandó que trajeran sus mejores joyas y su manto real, mientras iba hacia su habitación. Una criada particular se acercó para arreglar su peinado. La última cosa que dijo, antes de desaparecer en el interior, fue:

- Cuide a su hermano, no lo dejes caer. Tú debes amarlo.

¿Amarlo? En aquel momento Pandora lo odiaba de todo corazón. Era el único hijo varón que pudo dar al rey, su padre y Pandora sabía que, se pasase algo al chico, Gutrune era capaz de matarse. Aquel rato, deseó por un instante verlo caerse y herir, pero se arrepintió y fue hacia él, agarrándole de la manito y llevándolo para el salón principal.

La reina ya estaba allí, esperando a su marido. Traía su mejor vestido, como siempre, y se puso sus collares de ámbar. Cuando vio los pequeños entrando, fue hacia su hijo y le dio un beso indiferente, al menos así le pareció a Pandora. Estaba lista para correr al encuentro del marido. Cuando Johann asomó en la entrada, Gutrune bajó los escalones de recibirlo.

De golpe, el chiquillo largó la mano de Pandora y se precipitó hacia la escalera.

- Mamá... – gritó.

La joven pudo ver cuando su piecito tropezó y él se cayó, cortando el mentón.

- ¡Gutrune! – llamó Pandora.

La reina no la escucho o fingió. Ya estaba al pie del rey y de lejos le dijo:

- Te he dicho que lo cuides, Pandora. – enojada.

El niño gritaba en llanto y la hermana, agarrándolo, lo anidó en sus piernas, limpiando la herida con su vestido. Había cortado el labio en los dientes y siguió llorando y llamando a la madre, que no vino.

- Gutrune se olvidó de su hijo, aúnque tenga el orgullo de decir que pudo dar un heredero al trono. – comentó Pandora consigo.

Gunther, así se llamaba el bebe, la envolvió con sus bracitos en el cuello y lloró hasta que durmió. En sus sueños ya si había olvidado que no estaba en los brazos de su madre.

- Creo que ahora tendré que ser tu madre. – sonrió la chica, besándolo en los cabellos húmedos. – Te llevaré a la cama.

- Mamá... – susurró el chico, durmiente.

- La mamá no está, pero yo te cuidaré.

Pandora lo llevó arriba y poniéndolo en su cama, bajó en seguida para cumprimentar a su padre. Seguro él sentiría su falta. Llegó en el salón, donde muchos sirvientes y invitados estaban presentes. Sus otras hermanas ya se encontraban allí, con sus mejores atuendos. Ella se había retrasado. Fue ahí que, por primera vez, Pandora encontró a su tía.

Ya había escuchado hablar de ella, sabía que era hermana mayor de su madre y así como ella propia, también descendía de la gente antigua. Ayleen la encaró cuando ésta asomó en el alto de la escalera. La reconoció aúnque nadie le haya dicho de quien si trataba. La, ahora, Gran sacerdotisa, era alta y robusta, llevaba cintas rojas en sus pelos negros y largos, como los de su sobrina. Ya no era joven, Pandora notó, pero le pareció muy bonita.

- Padre...

Pandora bajó la escalera y fue hacia su padre, que la recibió con una sonrisa en el rostro. Era su hija preferida, no había como mentir.

- Mi pequeña guerrera... – le dijo el rey - ¿Cómo te has portado? ¿Atormentando mi pobre reina? – se rió irónico.

La niño le abrazó. Ayleen se acercó con la autoridad que emanaba de toda su persona. Pandora pudo observar que hasta el rey se recogía frente a ella y que la reina no ocultaba su desagrado por aquella mujer. Pandora la miró.

- ¿Sabes quién soy? – la voz de Ayleen era llena y grave cuando se dirigió hacia ella – Soy la hermana de tu madre, Gwen.

- Eres mi tía, entonces.

Le pareció a la chica, así como a todos, que a sacerdotisa no le había agradado aquel parentesco hecho así, tan bruscamente, aúnque fuera verdad. Pandora vio en sus ojos que su tía estaba allí por ella y que este propósito le molestaba.

- Sí, querida, esta es tu tía. – habló el rey – Y ya tendremos tiempo de charlar, ahora creo ser hora de comer, yo y mis invitados tenemos hambre.

La reina hizo con que los criados pusieran la gran mesa y todos se acomodaron. A Pandora le tocó sentarse cerca de su tía. Por un momento se sintió indecisa, temía que ella le tratara como una niña rebelde, pero al revés, Ayleen parecía ver en ella una mujer crecida, pues la mirada que le ofrecía era de enemistad.

- ¿Ya ha bajado tus reglas?- preguntó la sacerdotisa, de golpe; Pandora hizo que no con la cabeza – En la isla, niñas menores que tú ya son mujeres hermosas. Tú aún no tienes cuerpo y eres muy alta para tu edad.

Pandora bajó los ojos. Su tía no le había agradado desde el primer momento que se le cruzó.

- ¿Cómo era mi madre? – fue Pandora quien la sorprendió ahora.

- Tu madre era muy orgullosa. – contestó Ayleen. – Tú te pareces mucho con ella. – comentó, con un poco de celos.

- ¿Era una reina?

- No. Era una sacerdotisa, la Gran sacerdotisa de la isla mágica, donde vivimos. Yo soy su sustituta. Quizá un día tú también lo serás, pues tienes la vieja sangre, pero necesitas probar que tienes la visión.

- ¿Qué visión? – Pandora frunció las cejas.

- Dígame, ¿Ves cosas que, normalmente, otras personas no ven? – Ayleen se volvió completamente para ella.

- Todo el tiempo. Pero el cura Chelan dice que son cosas del diablo. Mi padre cree debo estar callada y no hablar de eso a nadie, porque tales cosas desagradan a la reina y no son sensatas en una corte cristiana.

- Claro. – Ayleen parecía irónica cuanto a la última palabra – Escuche, su padre tiene razón. – la tía la encaró – Los cristianos quedarán enojados y te dirán que es Dios quien esta rabioso. Pero el Cornífero tiene cosa más importante que hacer para estar irritándose con los pequeños.

- ¿Dios no se enojará si miento al cura?

- ¡NO! – gritó Ayleen, impacientándose por la niña, aúnque no la quisiera, no podía dejar que su sangre si contaminara con los seguidores de la cruz – No digas nada más al cura, pero siempre crea en la visión y en lo que ella te dice, porque ella viene directamente de la Diosa.

- ¿La Diosa es la misma Virgen María?

- Todos los dioses son uno sólo y todas las diosas son una sóla. Oiga, esto no es conversación para una fiesta. He venido para verla y te juro que no dejaré que la reina te ponga en un convento. Ahora que estoy segura que tienes la visión, moveré cielos y tierras para llevarte a la isla sagrada.

...

Más dos meses pasaron para Pandora escuchar, en la cámara real, una voz grave y severa ya suya conocida. Estaba con su hermano menor cuando oyó alaridos fuertes desde esta dirección. Dejando el niño en su cama, abrió la puerta de la pieza y lentamente, con cuidado para no ser sentida, se acercó a la escalera desde donde pudo divisar 3 figuras en piso inferior. Y por el calor de sus voces, parecían discutir.

- Llega de sueños y brujerías, no quiero saber más de eso en mi vida. – gritaba el rey.

- Sus enemigos no saben donde es la isla sagrada, allá nadie podría atacarla. – contestaba Ayleen con autoridad. – Tengo el derecho de llavarmela.

- No. – gritó Johann – Es mi hija, ¿Quién atacaría la hija de un rey?

- La chica no nació para ser princesa, sino sacerdotisa. Debe seguir su destino.

- No lo permita, marido. – se interpuso la reina – Pandora debe ser mandada a un convento, debe ser educada como buena cristiana para borrar la ascendencia maligna que lleva en su sangre.

- ¡Nunca! – respondió Ayleen levantándose – Ella no irá a un convento, ni que para eso necesite matar todos los curas de Germania. ¿Yo le parezco maligna, mi rey?

- No, claro que no. – contestó Johann, alejando su mujer de la conversación – Pero temo la magia de tu gente. He visto en tu tierra cosas que haría palidecer cualquier humano. Creo ser imposible mandarla para allá.

- ¿Qué puede ser imposible para un rey?

- Para mi hija, princesa Heinstein, sólo hay dos futuros: el casamiento o el convento.

- Ella no me parece religiosa para ser monja. – Ayleen contestó con una risa irónica.

- Por el dote que puede pagar su padre, cualquier convento la aceptará. – dijo Gutrune.

De golpe, Ayleen pareció más grande y su voz llenó todo salón.

- ¿Usted, gran rey...- irónica – Hasta cuando cree que puede gobernar sin la magia de las tribus? Que yo sepa, la gente, su gente, poco se importan con el cristo, ellas se vuelven hacia la Diosa. Si la isla sagrada retira su apoyo, usted caerá.

- ¿Sería capaz de destruir el patrimonio de su sobrina para tener lo que quiere? – Johann frunció las cejas.

- Oblígueme a eso y lo haré. Soy capaz de todo para salvar me sangre de la cruz.

- Marido...

- ¡Cállese! – gritó Johann para su esposa, mirando a Ayleen.

- Su hija tiene la visión, no podrá escapar nunca del oculto. Será seguida por él donde quiera que vaya.

- ¿No cree que yo puedo educarla como conviene a una mujer cristiana? Si acaso soy atacado, ningún mal la atingiría dentro de un convento.

- No. La niña nació para hechicera. Es su destino, deje que sea entrenada en los dones que tiene. ¿Será que ella es tan importante así en su corte que usted sufrirá viéndola partir? Creo que la reina quedará muy satisfecha.

- Es mi hija y la amo y aúnque parezca rara a mi esposa, la conozco bien para saber que no es un hada, como ella la llama.

- Si la ama, debe dejarla seguir su camino y aprender a contentarse con eso.

- Que así sea. – dijo Johann por fin – Esposa, manden preparar las cosas de Pandora. Mi hija debe partir con el amanecer.

o.O.o Bretaña o.O.o

La ruta conducía ahora hacia abajo, extendiéndose a través de las colinas. En el borde de la encuesta, las aguas se presentaban con hojas de oro. Continuaron avanzando mientras el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte. Radamanthys pudo ver los pastos de los veranos anteriores completamente empapados y más allá los juncos que yacían en el río.

El agua más profunda era oscura y cargada de misterio. Había aprendido que los pantanos eran guardados por espíritus, donde los elementos eran tan confusos y mezclados, que no se podía saber con exactitud donde terminaba la tierra y empezaba el agua.

A medida que la tarde se separaba de la noche, una niebla empezó a presentarse. Hératus, seguido por su atento compañero, avanzaba lentamente, dejando que los caballos eligieran el camino por donde preferían pasar. Desde que naciera, Radamanthys montaba caballos, pero aquel viaje, la última etapa antes de embarcar hacia el Norte, le estaba causando horribles dolores en las espaldas y sus piernas parecían anestesiadas. Pero no reclamaba.

Salieron de la cobertura vegetal y de golpe Hératus apuntó hacia una dirección. Más allá del quilombo de árboles retorcidos y pantanos, se elevaba una colina y teniendo en la sangre el poder que emanaba de los descendientes de la sagrada isla de Avalon, que habría desaparecido en las nieblas, Radamanthys sabía que contemplaba el círculo de piedras, conocido por El Anillo.

- El Stonehenge... – apuntó Hératus, con los ojos llenos de admiración.

El aglomerado de cabañas próximos al pie de la montaña pertenecía a una pequeña comunidad cristiana. Por esta época, el Cristo ya había empezado a propagarse por las tierras druídicas.

- Allá está la aldea de la gente de la laguna...

Anunció Radamanthys, apuntando hacia una columna de humo que se elevaba en medio a los sauces. El joven príncipe incitó su caballo y partió impacientemente. Hñeratus hizo lo mismo.

El sol se ponía cuando llegaron al borde del lago. Herátus desmontó y miró a Radamanthys, que ya estaba en tierra. El muchacho tenía la cara cansada por los esfuerzos, por el hambre, pero no había reclamado y Hératus, que pusiera en todo viaje un ritmo acelerado para testar su resistencia, quedó satisfecho. La vida de un guerrero no era fácil, necesitaba conocer la capacidad de Radamanthys para soportar la fatiga y las adversidades.

- Allá viene los barqueros. – dijo el chico, mirando un pequeño barco que se acercaba, conducido por dos hombres – En algunos minutos estaremos confortables en una tienda, y tendremos fuego, alimento y bebida.

- Me quedaré feliz con los tres. – contestó Hératus, sonriendo. - ¿Está cansado?

- Un poco. – admitió radamanthys – Pero siento mucho que termine nuestro viaje. Ya extraño mi tierra y me gusta ver nuevos sitios.

Las agua del río eran grises y opacas, los juncos altos, las nubes silenciosas y bajas, las algas por encima del espejo liquido. Era un paisaje tranquilo. Era solitario, sombrío y triste.

El barco finalmente llegó. Sus conductores lo ataron con juncos a la tierra y Hératus hizo una señal para que Radamanthys trajera los caballos, que fueron puesto en el barco. Por fin, el hombre y el niño tomaron su lugar en el mismo, cerca de la proa y remaron hacia la otra margen.

Cuando llegaron al otro lado, el jefe de la tribu los recibió con alegría. Y mirando al niño, le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Ya tenemos la barca, pero cruzar el lago a esta hora puede ser peligroso.

Sus palabras eran respetuosas, pero mostró poca deferencia frente al príncipe y eso disgustó a Radamanthys.

- Él partirá al amanecer. – contestó Hératus – Enfrentamos un largo viaje. Dejemos que descanse por esta noche y estará listo para encontrar su destino.

Radamanthys lo miró agradecido. Estaba ansioso por llegar a Escocia, pero ahora que había acabado el viaje, percibía con tristeza que tendría de dejar su tierra por años seguidos. La gente de la laguna les dio las bienvenidas en una de las tiendas redondas, asentada por encima del pantano. Un barco pequeño estaba amarrado al costado de la habitación y la paja del techo bullía con el viento nocturno.

Los aldeanos eran personas de rasgos morenos y delicados, con cabellos y ojos castaños. Con 11 años, Radamanthys eran tan alto cuanto cualquier joven de 15 o 16 y poseía pelos y ojos claros. Los observaba con curiosidad. En la pequeña cocina, que consistía de maderas entrecruzadas, una mujer vestida de negro, con una túnica, hacía hervir algo dentro de una lata. Ella había saludado al príncipe con una reverencia.

- No le hables. – dijo Hératus – Ella, en este momento, esta en voto de silencio para la Diosa. Es una sacerdotisa de la vieja Avalon y está en su último año de entrenamiento.

En silencio, la señora les ayudó a sacarse las ropas externas, que estaban mojadas y sucias y también los zapatos, ennegrecidos de lama. Les trajo agua para lavarse y también alimentos. Pan de cebada, carne fría...

Hératus y Radamanthys comieron guisado de pez acompañado de cerveza diluida en agua. Un bollo de avena, asado sobre la piedra, también fue bien recibido por los dos invitados hambrientos. Luego de comer la simple pero deliciosa refección, ambos quedaron sentados junto al fuego, con los cuerpos muy cansados para moverse, pero el espíritu muy despierto.

- Hératus, ¿Cuándo montar su escuela de filosofía, se recordará de mí?

- ¡Cómo puedo olvidar el pequeño que eduqué como mi propio hijo! Cuando esté peleando para meter hexámetros griegos en las cabezas de media docena de obtusos muchachos, me recordaré de ti. ¡Tú serás un verdadero Apolo!

Los rasgos cansados del griego se fruncieron en una sonrisa.

- En Bretaña se lo llama Belenos. – enseñó Radamanthys.

- Yo me refería al dios griego, pero es todo lo mismo.

- ¿Cree que nuestros dioses son los mismos dioses griegos?

Hératus irguió una ceja.

- Un mismo sol brilla aquí y en Grecia.

Radamanthys frunció las cejas. Hératus le había dicho que un cierto filósofo llamado Platón había escrito que la idea por detrás de todas las cosas son siempre las mismas. En la época, su cabeza de 7 años luchó por entender estas palabras. Pero pudo notar que, a cada lugar donde llegaba, había su espíritu propio, tan diferentes uno de los otros, como lo eran las almas humanas.

Esta parte de Bretaña donde estaba, conocida por tierra del verano, con sus bosques y lagos, donde los árboles de manzanas, con sus flores que empezaban a florir, circulaban la laguna, parecía un mundo lejano de aquel de donde viniera, aúnque quedara a tan sólo tres días de viaje. ¿Entonces cómo los dioses podrían ser los mismos?

- ¿Y si no soy acepto? – preguntó Radamanthys, refiriéndose a su futuro.

- El verdadero guerrero no necesita la aprobación de nadie. Habrá quien no quiera que subas al trono, pero también habrá quienes te sean fieles. Busque las personas que te necesiten y ellas te retribuirán la ayuda.

Aúnque la tonada del guía fuera animadora, Radamanthys limpió la garganta. Era un príncipe pagano, pero un día sería guerrero y rey de toda Bretaña. No podía darse el lujo de sentir miedo.

- ¿Tendré de hacer votos?

- Eso sólo tú lo decidirás. Los dioses dirán si quieren poner sus manos sobre ti.

- ¿Y cómo sabré si mi quieren?

- Ellos te llamarán con una voz que no podrás dejar de escuchar. Si oyes este llamado, no habrá lugar en el mundo donde puedas ocultarte de ellos.

Despertó con la imagen de mucha agua resplandeciendo al sol. Había estado, y él sabía que aúnque su cuerpo estuviera sobre la cama de paja, su espíritu había estado verdaderamente en aquel lugar, en un sitio que parecía ser una floresta, deslizando en medio de las nieblas, hasta que ellas de deshicieron para revelar a una bella mujer, pálida, de cabellos muy negros. Pero en seguida la escena cambió, y él estaba en un navío que se acercaba a tierras interminables, pantanosas y llena de niebla.

Muchas veces había soñado con cosas que luego pasaban y al abrir los ojos aquella mañana, se preguntó si aquello sería algún presagio. Se levantó y mirando a su alrededor en la tienda donde había dormido, vio, cerca de la hoguera que había servido de chimenea, la figura de un hombre que jamás había visto antes. El desconocido se volvió para él y Radamanthys pudo ver que él llevaba una rara figura tatuada en sus pulsos. Eran serpientes con alas de dragón subiendo por sus brazos.

- Este es Suon...- dijo Hératus, entrando en la tienda y golpeando a radamanthys en su hombro, con amistad – Llegó exactamente con el amanecer.

- ¿Este es el príncipe? – preguntó el extraño visitante.

- Radamanthys, el hijo del rey Uther de Camolodunum. – contestó Hératus – Su madre, segundo hablan, es de Avalon.

- Él aún parece joven para ser iniciado.

Hératus sonrió.

- El rey decide cuando el joven debe o no iniciarse. Además, él sabe escribir en griego y en latín.

Suon no se mostró muy impresionado. Radamanthys irguió la cabeza y encaró la mirada enigmática de aquel desconocido. En seguida, Suon inclinó la cabeza, en una reverencia hacia él. Por primera vez, si dirigió directamente al niño.

- ¿Es tu deseo o de tu padre que vengas a Escocia?

Radamanthys sintió su corazón temblar por un instante, pero se tranquilizó cuando sus palabras salieron con firmeza.

- Yo quiero ir para el Norte.

- Deje que coma algo y estaremos listos para el viaje. – habló Hératus.

- Usted, no. Sólo el muchacho. Es prohibido a un extranjero ir a las Tierras Altas sin ser invitado. – Suon contestó severo – Y cuanto a ti...- miró al príncipe – Espero que esté listo para las probaciones que te esperan. Yo no seré flojo.

- Lo estoy, señor.- la voz de Radamanthys salió fuerte, haciendo Suon mirarlo con respeto – Estoy en las manos de los dioses a partir de ahora.

- Permita ellos que tú jamás te arrepientas de estas palabras. – Suon lo encaró con rigidez. – Porque llegará el momento en que me odiarás tanto cuanto ahora me respetas.

Lo saludó de nuevo y salió sin decir más nada. Radamanthys miró a Hératus y con una sonrisa de adiós, le dijo:

- Jamás olvidaré lo que hizo por mí. – el guerrero griego lo abrazó como a un compañero – El mejor guardaespaldas es un verdadero amigo.

Hératus se sintió profundamente emocionado por estas palabras, tanto que prefirió salir y dejar que el muchacho organizara solito sus propias cosas, a fin de llorar sin ser visto.

...

Radamanthys apretaba sus dedos en la muralla mientras Suon, junto a un otro barquero, preparaba la embarcación. Sólo un lago separaba Bretaña de Escocia. Estaban en los límites de las fronteras de su país y sabía que, al cruzarla, un futuro incierto y turbio lo esperaba. Por la noche l niebla había quedado aún más espesa, de modo que el ambiente era más sentido que visto. El niño se sintió subyugado por el impetuoso designio del río y fue con expectativa que subió en el barco.

Durante el viaje, que duraría algunos minutos y más dos largos días a caballo, Radamanthys pudo observar la profundidad del agua, lo que le pareció raro, pues las varas utilizadas por el barquero parecían tocar la tierra, y él podía ver los juncos balanceándose por debajo de la superficie.

Miró con curiosidad el hombre parado a su lado, tan concentrado que más parecía una estatua. Para ser guerrero era necesario separarse, a veces, del sentimiento humano, y él ya había aprendido eso. En seguida, cuando un velo de niebla sopló más fuerte, se acomodó más en el banco.

La niebla quedaba cada vez más espesa, extendiéndose en densos humos, como si no sólo la tierra, pero también el aire estuviera disolviéndose en el útero del mundo. Radamanthys respiró hondo, quedando inquieto por la demora. Ya hacía algunos minutos que habían adentrado las costas escocesas y el barquero remaba lentamente. A medida que la embarcación avanzaba, Radamanthys sintió, por primera vez, una puntada de nerviosismo.

El barco flotaba silenciosamente, con las últimas ondulaciones alargadas por su pasaje. Sintió una presión en sus oídos y balanceó la cabeza para aliviarla. Entonces, por fin, Suon se movió, dando órdenes al viejo que conducía el barco en un dialecto desconocido para el joven príncipe.

Al acercarse de la margen, las nieblas de desvanecieron y Radamanthys pudo admirar las bellas colinas escocesas donde, cuando pequeño, había jugado con su primo, descendiente de los nórdicos. El amontonado de cabañas de madera podían ser avistadas de lejos. Él había visto construcciones romanas mucho más grandes que aquellas, pero no tan fuertes y estructuradas, guarnecidas por columnas cónicas. Por primera vez, desde que si inició el viaje, Suon le habló:

- Bienvenido a las Tierras Altas. Vamos, ahora no es momento de admirar, tenemos aún dos días por tierra hasta el castillo de tu tío.

...

- Miren, es el hijo de Uther.

Las habladurías se propagaron.

- ¡No puede ser! ¡Es muy alto para un niño de 11 años!

- Es la sangre británica. – decía otro.

- Eso lo no ayudará junto al rey Siegmund. – fue la respuesta de un tercero.

Era difícil fingir que no escuchaba, aún más caminar con un porte altivo de un príncipe. Radamanthys no pudo dejar de sentir algunas impresiones del ambiente. Las casas construidas con piedras y cubiertas de barro, con círculos de piedra sosteniendo el techo. A través de un agujero abierto en el centro, entraba un hilo de luz solar. La gente lo miraba con respeto y admiración. NO podía haber esperado recepción mejor y eso lo asustaba.

Llegó, por fin, en las puertas del castillo de su tío, hermano menor de su padre, Siegmund, monarca de todo aquel vasto territorio. Desmontó su caballo y fue llevado por Suon hasta un salón, para ser recibido debidamente por su tío. El gran ambiente era redondo, espacioso, y todos los guerreros de la región estaban allí. Muchos criados, sirvientes y también plebes. Algunos hombres traían sus cabellos trenzados y diversos símbolos paganos tatuados en su cuerpo, como el propio Radamanthys poseía. Seguro eran británicos y eso lo hizo sentirse más tranquilo.

"Ignórelos" – pensó consigo – "Convivirás con ellos y frecuentarás este salón muchas veces".

Mientras los hombres se alejaban a un costado, dándole pasaje y inclinándose hacia él, pudo distinguir su tío y primo a algunos metros, esperándolo. El murmullo se deshizo cuando el rey Siegmund irguió su mano. Todos los ojos estaban sobre ellos. Luego de un permiso, Radamanthys se acercó al trono y pudo, después d emuchos años, ver la cara del rey.

Su cabello, que antes fuera rubio, estaba punteado de blanco. El príncipe escocés se puso delante de él, se inclinó y volvió a encararlo en los ojos. No le pareció a Radamanthys que le tuviera envidia o odio, al revés y eso lo puso contento. El aire severo de su tío estaba ablandado por una pizca de divertimiento.

- Entonces...- habló el rey por primera vez – Tú viniste acá, ¿Por qué? – la pregunta había sido hecha con una tonada brusca.

- Así asustará su sobrino, majestad. - Suon se acercó con intimidad; Radamanthys notó que él tenía cierta autoridad en la corte.

- Fue una pregunta simple, Suon. Me siento obligado a hacerle esta pregunta. ¿Tú buscas la instrucción de un guerrero o sólo un refugio para la guerra?

Radamanthys frunció las cejas, encarándole con enojo.

- Fue por la voluntad de mi padre, el rey Uther, que vine, majestad. Por la invasión sajona. Pero también es deseo mío ser iniciado en el arte de la espada y aprender guerrear. Quiero ser sagrado caballero. – contestó firme y con voz fuerte. – Vengo a prepararme para gobernar toda Bretaña.

Si hubiera existido cualquier duda, aquel viaje la habría disipado. Esta era la magia que Radamanthys sentía haber allí. En aquel instante reconoció su herencia. Supo qué quería y obtuvo la fuerza para hacerse ver quien era y a qué vendría.

- Ser un buen rey es mi deseo más verdadero...- siguió el niño. – Así como lo es mi padre.

- Cuidado con qué deseas, para no descubrir que, de hecho, se realizó. – suspiró el rey, mirándolo con severidad – Sin embargo, contestaste mi pregunta, pero si serás rey, sólo el tiempo dirá. – Siegmundo le sonrió con ironía.

Hubo un murmullo entre los hombres allí presentes. Radamanthys continuaba a encarar a su tío, sosteniendo su mirada y comprendiendo que él no lo quería allí y así como esperó que su hermano fallara, también haría de todo para humillarlo.

"Pero no fallaré" – pensó – "Entrenaré con más ganas que cualquier otro".

- Venga. – llamó el rey.

Radamanthys lo siguió, mirando a su primo Loki, que tenía la misma edad que la suya. Éste le dio pasaje, haciéndole una señal de cabeza. Radamanthys devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa. En este momento el rey lo encaró:

- ¿No estás bromeando? – había una tonada furiosa en su voz.

- No, tío. – el niño contestó sin entender.

- Los hombres esperan, Va y salude a sus compañeros. – ordenó.

Radamanthys se acercó al grupo de guerreros, saludando uno por uno. En medio a ellos, había un chico más o menos de su edad, seguro sería su compañero en las pruebas, así como su primo.

- Este es Accolon. – presentó el rey. – El mejor alumno que un maestro puede querer. – su tonada era de sarcasmo.

Radamanthys y Accolon se miraron.

- Bienvenido a Escocia. – dijo el chico con rasgos británicos.

- Gracias.

Al menos alguien parecía contento con su llegada. Mientras iba por el grupo, algunos lo miraban con sinceridad y otros hasta tenían una palabra de aliento. Los estudiantes lo recibieron con admiración, como si desde el inicio tuviera la pretensión de desafiar el rey.

Algunos, observó Radamanthys, seguro habían venido de otras tierras. Unos tenían el rosado de los nórdicos, otros el moreno latino y gran parte traía los rasgos bronceados de los británicos. Sólo dos o tres se parecían con los temidos germánicos. Su primo Loki era casi tan alto cuanto él, aúnque pelo fuera más claro.

En seguida, la formalidad de la ceremonia estaba terminada y el grupo solemne se había transformado en un bando de hombres que hablaban y bebían. Mujeres entraron en el salón, despejando sobre los varones sus encantos. Radamanthys percibió que aquellos festejos también eran para ellos, al ver otros muchachos agarrándose con las prostitutas.

El rey, que también bebía vino, lo observaba y Radamanthys suspiró. Estaba seguro que, si antes su tío no había simpatizado con él, ahora lo odiaba por haber conseguido una calorosa recepción por parte de su corte. Radamanthys había crecido entre nobles y sabía que ningún rey admitía ser puesto en ridículo en su propia casa.

- Que así sea, tío...- comentó consigo – Guardaré mi furia hasta que los dioses tomen consciencia de ella y tornen conocida su voluntad.

Y tomando todo su vino, lo olvidó por completo aquella noche.

o.O.o Continua o.O.o


	3. The old ways

**CAPÍTULO III**

**THE OLD WAYS**

**o.O.o.O.o ****GERMANIA, 262 D.C**** o.O.o.O.o**

**- **¿Hacia dónde nos vamos cuando visitamos el reino encantado?

Pandora estaba acostado boca abajo, con la luz del sol a sus espaldas. Un parte de su mente se daba cuenta de que estaba allí, sobre la hierba, con sus compañeras, escuchando las enseñanzas de la sacerdotisa. Pero su esencia flotaba entre un mundo y otro.

- Ustedes están aquí, ¿no es verdad? - preguntó Aelia.

- No completamente...- contestó Tara, prima de Pandora e hija de su tía Ayleen.

- Es más fácil viajar sólo en espíritu, pero también el cuerpo puede ser transportado. Sin embargo, sólo aquellos ya maestros en los misterios lo pueden hacer. - continuó la buena señora.

Pandora se sentó sobre la grama. Era un día de calor incomun en la primvera y Aelia había llevado a sus niñas para el jardí luz del sol brillaba por entre las ramas y flores jóvenes, pintando de oro sus vestidos de hilo.

Tara reflexionaba sobre la respuesta. Siempre había sido un poco torpe y por eso era el blanco de todo tipo de bromas por parte de las alumnas mayores. Pero, aunque Ayleen no desmonstrara afectusidad por Pandora, era ella que, siendo la hija de la ex gran Sacerdotisa de toda Germania, sería la próxima para tal cargo.

Con 12 años, Pandora era tan alta cuanto Aelia, o tal vez el hecho de que Tara fuera demasiada baja para su edad la hiciera parecer menor. Y aunque Ayleen intentara siempre generar entre las dos niñas una enemistad, el hecho era que Pandora y Tara se habían vuelto inseparables.

- Los cristianos cuentan una historia sobre el profeta Elias, que subió al cielo en un carruaje de fuego. - habló Pandora - ¿Él era pagano?

Aelia se mostró un poco enojada por la comparación y las otras chicas se rieron. Todas habían aprendido a encarar a los cristianos, principalmente a los de Witrin, una pequeña vila cerca de las fronteras, como viejos torpes, aunque bondadosos, que decían oraciones raras y se habían olvidado de la diosa.

- Tal vez...- dijo Aelia - Pero ellos nos consideran personas peligrosas.

Las sonrisas se detuvieron y las chicas, percibiendo que la paciencia de la profesora ya estaba por un hilo, arreglaron sus vestimentas con decoro y se sentaron erectas.

- Me recuerdo cuando me perdí en la floresta por primera vez...- dijo Pandora - Me quedé muy asustada. Pero de golpe mi mente pareció volver al revés y pude encontrar el camino cierto.

Todo el mundo más allá de las planicies germánicas parecía un sueño. Mismo el dolor por su padre, el rey Johann, muerto en una batalla contra los sajones, ya se había calmado en Pandora. Su tía hostil era ahora su única parente. Pero las otras mujeres eran gentiles y Tara era su mejor amiga.

- Creo que ésta es una de las formas de mezclarse con el reino encantado, pero no la única. - dijo Aelia - Viajar hacia otras tribus es un viaje cansativo, y muchas personas ya iniciadas se enferman, porque sus mentes y cuerpos no fueron preparados tan bien para el cambio.

Pandora meneó la cabeza de acuerdo. En su niñez, había ido a muchas tribus germánicas e incluso cristianas. Su padre hizo con que aprendiera latín y griego mientras estuvo con él, siendo enviada de vuelta a la tribu de su madre, a los 10 años, para que ser una sacerdotisa.

- ¿Pero cómo nuestro cuerpo va al reino encantado? - preguntó otra niña, llamada Irina.

Viendo que Aelia fruncía la frente, Pandora fue en auxilio de su amiga.

- Sabemos que nuestros cuerpos reales están aquí, en la falda del Tor, pero nuestra tribu no es tan distinta de las otras tribus.

- Hay algunas diferencias, sí. - habló Aelia - Pero ustedes sólo tendrán este conocimiento cuando estén más adelantadas en los estudios. Determinados tipos de magia actúan con facilidad acá, pero Pandora tiene la razón en algunos puntos.

- Pero en el reino encantado no es lo mismo. - contestó Tara - Allí el tiempo pasa más despacio.

- Sí, pero incluso allí, siempre puede haber un mortal que esté dispuesto a pagar el precio. - explicó la señora.

- ¿Qué precio? - preguntó Pandora.

- Perder las dulzuras de las estaciones y el sabor de la mortalidad.

- ¿Y ésto es malo? - preguntó Tara.

- ¿A ti te gustaría vivir eternamente con 13 años? - preguntó Aelia con una sonrisa.

- ¡No soy una niña! - Tara se enojó.

- Todas las edades tienen sus placeres y alegrías. - siguió la sacerdotisa.

- Quiero crecer...- dijo Tara - ¡Pero no quería ser vieja!

Aelia sonrió. Pandora empezó a jugar con un cachorro de perro que corría por allí en aquel momento. La sacerdotisa se levantó.

- Bueno... ¿Han entendido porque siempre hacemos nuestros viajes sólo en spíritu? - todas contestaron afirmativamente.

- Quiero que se concentren, tenemos mucho trabajo por hacer.

- ¡Pobre de mí! - comentó Pandora, aburrida.

Los germánicos, hombres y mujeres, no pasaban todo el tiempo en rituales o guerreando. La lana y el hilo necesitaban ser hilados, las cosechas hechas, los jardine cultivados, las construcciones consertadas.

- Sienten tranquilas y relajen sobre la tierra...- ordenó Aelia.

Mientras Aelia hablaba, las alumnas se acomodaban con obediencia y en meditación. Pandora cerró los ojos y su respiración pasó, automaticamente, al ritmo lento y regular del trance.

- Intenten ver este sitio en sus mentes...- guiaba Aelia - Los árboles, animales, casas, el movimiento del viento. Usen todos sus sentidos secundarios. Sintan el poder cruzando sus cuerpos.

Mientras la voz melodiosa seguía, Pandora se dio cuenta de que estaba entrando en el estado donde las imágenes tomaban forma tan pronto escuchaba las palabras. No era capaz de decir si estaba imaginando o verdaderamente viendo.

- Dejen que sus cuerpos fluyan hacia afuera...- continuaba Aelia.

Pandora soltó la respiración, sintiéndose caer cada vez más profondo, mientras su mente se volvía una llama más viva. La primera cosa que pudo pereceber fue la figura blanca de una mujer que le tendía los brazos y le sonreía. Por un momento, tuvo la impresión de que estaba en otra tierra. Una alegría latió dentro de ella, quitando su conciencia. Y súbitamente todo cambió.

Aún era temprano, como antes del sol nacer en el horizonte, cuando Pandora se vio en la entrada del bosque, dirigiéndose hacia el pantano solitario que se ubicaba por atrás de la laguna. Dio la vuelta en el Tor y salió en una franja de la floresta. Ya no era una niña, sino una mujer adulta, con su vestido de sacerdotisa iniciada. Buscaba algo que sabía poder encontrar allí.

Había caminabo bastante y hecho una distancia considerable antes de darse cuenta de que aún no había penetrado en las nieblas. Mirando a su alrededor, vio que estaba en una parte desconocida del bosque, lo que le pareció absurdo. Había vivido allí diez años o más, conocía cada detalle, todas las trillas, casi todos los árboles. Era imposible perderse allí, pero estaba perdida.

Había entrado en una parte más densa de la floresta, donde los árboles eran más antiguos y estaban más cerca entre sí. ¿Sería posible que hubiera cruzado las nieblas y estuviese ahora en las tierras que circulaban las fronteras? ¡No! Hizo mentalmente sus pasos, no hubo ninguna bruma. Miró hacia arriba, intentando ubicarse por la posición del sol, pero no lo pudo encontrar en ninguna parte. Ya era día pleno, pero la luz parecía una radiación difusa en el cielo, como si viniera de todos los puntos a la vez.

Pandora sintió miedo. No estaba en ninguna parte del mundo conocido. ¿Sería posible que hubiese otro mundo aún desconocido, un mundo alrededor de aquel, o más allá? Mirando a los árboles, los viejos robles y sauces, sabía que no estaba en un lugar conocido.

- ¿Diosa, dónde estoy?

Ya no importaba donde, necesitaba salir de allí. O volvía a una parte del mundo conocido, para así retornar a la casa, o alguna parte donde hubiese nieblas para volver a través de ellas a su hogar. Se movimentaba lentamente por la floresta, por fin avistó un claro y hacia allá caminó. Para su sorpresa, en el inicio del claro, circulado por gruesos y gigantes robles, había lo que buscaba. Se acercó y agachándose, puso a cortar, con su cuchillo especial de magia, algunas de las yerbas.

Por dos veces, mientras trabajaba, sintió que le vigilaban a sus espaldas, pero, cuando irguió sus ojos, aunque hubiese un fuerte movimiento entre los árboles, no vio a nadie. En la tercera vez demoró a levantar la cabeza, diciéndose que no habría nadie allí. Agarró la yerba y empezó a limpiar la raíz, murmullando un encantamiento adecuado al uso pretendido por ella. No estaba orgullosa de sus acciones, lágrimas bajaban por sus ojos, pero era necesario.

Sin embargo, la senación de ser vigilada se volvió aún más fuerte y por fin levantó sus ojos. Casi invisible, en el punto donde empezaban los árboles, parada en las nieblas, una mujer la observaba. No era una de las sacerdotisas, ni cualquier mujer que haya visto antes. Llevaba un vestido verde grisáceo, el color del sauce cuando envejece y también un velo oscuro sobre los cabellos. En un primer instante, Pandora pensaba que era una de las sacerdotisas del mundo mágico, pero su postura era distinta. Pandora no tenía idea de su edad, pero algunas arrugas mostraban que ya no era jóven.

- ¿Qué haces, Reina Pandora?

Un escalofrío le erizó los pelos. ¿Cómo podía saber su nombre? Pero ocultando el miedo con el poder de una sacerdotisa, contestó.

- Si sabes mi nombre, señora, seguro sabe qué hago.

Bajó la mirada de los ojos oscuros que le encaraban. Luego miró nuevamente, imaginando que aquella extraña mujer ya se hubiera ido. Pero seguía allí, acompañando con interés los movimientos de Pandora. Y dijo, mirando sus manos sucias de tierra.

- Sí, puede ver que estás haciendo y qué pretendes hacer. ¿Pero por qué?

- ¿Por qué pregunta si no le cabe este asunto?

- La vida es sagrada para la gente de donde estoy, aunque no podamos más concebir. Pero me sorprende que tú, Pandora, que pertenece a la familia real y lleva la sangre mágica de las brujas, busque matar al único hijo que tendrás en toda tu vida .

Pandora limpió la garganta. Se levantó rápidamente, dándose cuenta de sus manos sucias y llenas de tierra, sosteniendo la yerba, el vestido arrugado por haberse arrodillado sobre la tierra húmeda. Dijo en desafio.

- ¿Por qué dice eso? ¡Aún soy joven! ¿Por qué dice que si rechazo este hijo no tendré otros?

- Porqué lo sé...- contestó la desconocida, una mirada dulce sobre Pandora - Piense dos veces, Pandora, antes de rechazar lo que te ha mandado la diosa, generado por el Gran Rey.

De golpe, Pandora se puso a llorar nuevamente. Dijo en llanto:

- ¡No quería hacerlo! Pero quedaré desohnrada. ¿Por qué la Diosa permitió que él me hiciera lo que hizo? Si vienes de su parte, podrá contestar a esta pregunta.

La desconocida la miró con tristeza.

- No soy la diosa, Pandora, ya no conozco dioses o diosas, sólo el seno de nuestra madre que está bajo nuestros pies. Por eso amo la vida y me pone triste verla rechazada.

Caminó hacia ella y le quitó la yerba de las manos.

- No necesitas eso.

- ¿Cómo te llamas? - preguntó Pandora - ¿Qué sitio es este?

- Jamás podrías decir mi nombre verdadero en tu lengua...- contestó la mujer y de golpe Pandora se preguntó en que lengua estarían hablando - Y este lugar es el bosque de robles y aquel camino allí te llevará tu casa.

Pandora miró hacia donde le apuntaba y vio, sorpresa, el camino, pero pudo jurar que allí no estaba cuando llegó. La mujer seguía allí, con su olor raro, un perfume indefinible, como de una hierba conocida, un olor fuerte, fresco, casi amargo y así como yerbas usadas para la visión, Pandora sintió le provocaba en ella la sensación de un encantamiento en sus ojos, dándole el poder de ver más de lo normal.

- Si quieres, te puedo mostrar un lugar donde podrás estar hasta que nazca este hijo y la mujer que te ayude se quedará con este hijo lleno de vida. Veo un destino grande para él en tu mundo. Querrá hacer el bien, pero sólo hará el malo. Acepte, niña, entregue este hijo que no quieres, luego vuelva a tu familia sabiendo que él es feliz y estará bien.

Pandora sintió un súbito temblor. Sabía que aquella mujer no era humana, ella propia también tenía un poco de esta sangre mágica. Se alejó de la mujer y fue hacia el camino que ella le había indicado, corriendo tan ligera como si fuera perseguida por el propio Diablo. El Gran rey tiene de morir y ser reemplazado por su vez...A sus espaldas, escuchó que la mujer le hablaba:

- Quítatelo, Pandora, o mátelo cuando nazca, pero tu gente ya tiene un destino forjado. ¿Y qué pasará con el Gran rey? El rey debe morir un día y ser reemplazado...

Pero la voz fue disminuyendo mientras Pandora penetraba en las nieblas, corriendo, tropiezando, perdiéndose entre los árboles que la echaba al piso mientras huía en pánico, hasta que cruzó las brumas y de golpe llegó al sol brillante y al silencio y sintió que había vuelto al mundo real. Se sintió caer profundamente y apagó. Cuando despertó, estaba acostada sobre la yerba, la sacerdotisa estaba arrodillada cerca a ella y la miraba con rostro pálido y ojos asustados.

- Niña, sólo era necesario usar parte de tu energia...

Aelia le habló con rigidez. Estaba transpirando mucho y Pandora se preguntó qué habría pasado.

- Una sacerdotisa debe aprender el poder, pero también a controlarlo.

- Lo siento. - contestó Pandora, con una sensación rara en la cabeza.

**o.O.o Escócia o.O.o**

Los caballos corrían veloces, pero los ojos de todos los campesinos se fijaron en un muchacho ágil, alto para su edad, llevando una capa roja y el pelo dorado, lleno y revelde, ocultando la transpiración sobre la frente ampla. Iba tan ligero que muchos se sacaron sus sombreros pues le habían reconocido. Entre la gente humilde era llamado de "La flecha del Centauro", por su velocidad, como caballero y como guerrero, aunque tuviera sólo 14 años.

Radamanthys tenía sangre de brujo y en aquel instante había alcanzado el caballo que se había perdido del grupo. Algunos hombres les gritaron una dvertencia, pues el animal en el cual iba montado pertenecía al Gran Rey Siegmund y sólo era montado por los mejores domadores. Pero el niño, sonriendo, hizo un gesto de desprecio por las palabras, dejó que un domador se acercara a fin de sostener el animal perdido. Mientras arreglaba el asiento, todos escuchaban su voz risueña.

- ¡Qué placer tendré en montar un caballo de mujer, que cualquiera puede conducir con una rienda de paja! Quiero que todos vean, con las riendas puestas de esta forma, puedo controlar al animal más savaje que ya hayan visto y volverlo un animal de guerra.

Terminó de apretar la última hebilla y saltó sobre la silla, sin cualquier ayuda. El caballo se irguió sobre las patas traseras, todos observaron sorprendidos mientras él se inclinaba sobre el animal, obligándolo a bajarse sobre las patas delanteras y rendirse, caminando lentamente. El salvaje animal intentaba escapar al control. Radamanthys hizo un gesto, pidiendo una lanza larga:

- Vean eso...- gritó - Supongamos que aquel bolso de paja sea un sajón que avanza hacia mí con su espada característica...

Dejó que el caballo disparara. Los otros caballos se alejaron cuando él se acercó ligero al bolso de paja y lo traspasó con su lanza, luego sacó su espada de la vaina, mientras se daba vuelta, manteniendo al caballo tranquilo y girando el arma en grandes círculos. Incluso Suon se alejó cuando él se fue hacia el grupo de hombres. Radamanthys detuvo con firmeza el caballo frente al entrenador, desmontó e hizo una reverencia.

- Señor, pido su permiso para entrenar a los caballos, para que el rey los pueda llevar a las batallas cuando vuelvan los sajones. Ya tuvimos muchas batallas, pero seguro en algún momento habrá una gran guerra que decidirá si sajones o ingleses dominarán estas tierras. Ya he montado mchos caballos, aunque tenga 14 años, pero los caballos de mi tío son mejores y más veloces, no podemos despreciarlos.

- No creo que te pueda permitir...- contestó Suon, llevando las manos a la cintura y mirando al chico con una mirada seria - Yo soy el entrenador de los caballos aquí, y de los hombres también ¡y tú me quieres quitar el cargo! - sonrió. - Eres sólo un muchacho muy agrandado...

- ¿Aún piensas así después que he vencido todas las batallas contra los otros chicos? - preguntó ofendido - Estoy acá hace tres años, soy el mejor con la espada y como caballero y heredero al trono de toda Bretaña. Es poco lo que pido frente o lo que tengo derecho.

- Creo que este no es el momento cierto para discutir eso. - completó Suon con autoridad - Y el hecho de que seas el hijo del rey no te hace mejor a mis ojos. Tú serás lo que hagas de ti mismo, tengas sangre real o no. Ya he visto lo que sabes hacer con una espada en la mano y sobre un caballo, le regalo el animal, es tuyo ahora, pero no pienses que por ser el mejor en la espada, serás el mejor a los ojos del rey. Entre un guerrero y un héroe hay un gran camino a recurrir, no te olvides eso.

Y le golpeó con amistad en el hombro. Radamanthys le saludó con la cabeza y agradeció el consejo dado, como un buen caballero. Pero todos sus compañeros percebieron la alegría en sus ojos y sintieron una punta de envidia. Accolon se acercó sonriendo.

- Volvamos al castillo, majestad. - sarcástico - Bebamos algo y comamos un poco de carne fresca, mi estómago grita luego de un día completo en ayuno. Andemos, antes que consiga ser más arrogante frente a los otros muchachos.

Hicieron el camino de vuelta. Los chicos fueron hacia el sitio destinado a los futuros caballeros. Radamanthys principió a sacarse la armadura y la remera, dejando su tórax a muestra. Aunque tuviera tan poca edad, su cuerpo ya se definía por los entrenamientos. Se acercó a una bacía con agua y principió a lavar los hombros, cuello, la cara y los cabellos oscurecidos por la transpiración.

Sintiendo pasos, agarró el trapo colgado a un costado y secó la cara, volviéndose hacia el recién llegado cuando este quiso tocarle las espaldas para anunciar su presencia.

- Sus reflejos son surprendentes, niño! - comentó Suon - Ven, hay visitas para ti.

- ¿Visitas? - Radamanthys frunció las cejas - ¿Quién iría visitarme?

Suon lo encaró y con una mirada risueña mezclada a la seriedad que pedía la ocasión, contestó:

- ¡Tu futura esposa!

- ¿Y tendré que quererla? - preguntó Radamanthys, volviéndose serio.

- Si mirarla te lleva a quererla, será mejor para ambos. - Suon lo encaró - Es una buena chica y el casamiento no es ahora, sólo cuando salgas caballero. Así que tendrás tiempo para quererla.

El príncipe terminó por secarse y aún sin remera, acompañó el profesor hasta el salón principal, donde el rey Siegmund esperaba con aquella que sería su prometida. El joven entró con un paso soberano de dios, bellamente conformado, dejando en el camino un reflejo de pelo de oro y un aire de poder y sus ojos verdes posaron, muy lentamente, sobre el rostro pálido, cubierto por un velo, de la princesa que pretendía el trono de la Bretaña.

- Entonces, sobrino, ¿los entrenamientos son tan duros que ya te quitaron la buena educación inglesa para con una dama? - gruñió el rey, viéndolo parado, sin cualquier reverencia hacia la princesa y sin ropas.

- Perdón, señorita...- dijo por fin - Son los modos de un guerrero: amante de la espada, pero torpe frente una bella mujer.

- Pues que no manches mi sangre con tu torpeza y saluda a la princesa Bridgit dignamente. - ordenó el rey. - Y que te recompongas, no estás devidamente vestido para tal ocasió.

Radamanthys lo encaró por un rato y luego volvió la atención hacia la chica que, tímidamente, esperaba alguna palabra amistosa. Su pelo, crespamente ondulado, tenía reflejos de un cobre rojizo, era largo y estaba trenzado con distinción. Llevaba un velo blanco sobre el rostro y por un momento, bajó la cabeza como en sumisión. Radamanthys se acercó a ella, encarándola con curiosidad, pero nada más que eso.

- Puedes quitarte el velo, señorita...- pidió el príncipe - Lleva una ventaja injusta sobre mí.

La chica vaciló por un rato y mirando a su padre, que le dio permiso con un meneo de cabeza, levantó el velo que ocultaba su rostro e irguió sus ojos hacia el joven heredero de toda Bretaña. Era muy bonita, con su cara pálida y los ojos de un azul profundo. Los labios rosados parecían breves y menores por el blanco del rostro y tenía todo el pudor de sus 13 años de edad. Radmanthys no pudo dejar de admirarla, pero no era ella. No era ella la mujer que quería, la que veía en sus sueños.

- ¿No le haces una reverencia? - preguntó Suon, el rostro fruncido por aquella reacción.

- Lo siento, señores, estoy sucio.

Y salió tan soberbio cuanto había entrado. La chica bajó la cabeza antes de mirar al padre que, con rasgos enojados, miró al rey por su vez.

- No fue la actitud que esperaba, mi rey! - contestó el padre, transtornado.

- No se preocupe, mi sobrino está muy concentrado en sus entrenamientos de caballero. Habrá tiempo para que se conozcan mejor. Supongo que la señorita esté cansada del viaje y quiera descansar antes de la cena.

La chica bajó la cabeza y siguiendo a una sierva, fue a la habitación destinada a ella. Bridgit se puso la mejor ropa que traía por encima del vestido simple que llevaba y en el cuello, un collar sencillo de corales. Deshizo las trenzas del cabello y los dejó caer, ondulado. Puso en el dedo el pequeño anillo de oro que acostumbraba llevar y bajó al comedor con pasos tranquilos y movimientos delicados. Sabía que el color azul le quedaba bien. Llegó al salón en el momento que su padre y el rey también entraban.

- Diga a Radamanthys que baje inmediatamente. - ordenó el rey a Suon, que había acabado de entrar.

- Soy su profesor y capitán del ejército de su majestad, pero no puedo decir a un príncipe lo qué debe hacer, mi rey. - hizo una reverencia respetuosa.

- Yo soy el rey aquí, éste es mi castillo y aquí yo digo lo que todos deben hacer, príncipes o no. Obedezca, Suon, o tendré de matar a mi consejero real por incompetencia.

El capitán hizo otra reverencia y desapareció por un pasillo largo y oscuro. El conde Waterford se sentó en una silla indicada por el monarca y su hija a su lado.

- Ahora creo que debemos cambiar un poco de tema, política y guerra deben ser asuntos muy aburridos para una dama tan distinta. - comentó el rey, indicando la muchacha.

- Ande, hija, sírvanos del vino.

Bridgit se acercó tímidamente y sirvió el líquido en las tazas.

- Ahora siéntate para que charlemos tranquilos.

En su habitación, Radamanthys estaba inconsolable.

- ¿Quién el rey se cree para decidir con quien debo o no casarme? ¡No es mi padre! Sólo tengo 14 años y no pienso en esposar a nadie por mucho tiempo aún!

- Parece que esta chica es del agrado del rey su padre, el gran Uther. Siegmund recibió una carta de su madre comunicándole la visita del conde Waterford. Es una familia distinta y con muchas tierras. Son irlandeses.

- ¡Mi madre no lo haría! - habló Radamanthys no creyente - La conozco, jamás me diría qué hacer.

- A veces, como rey, es necesario tomar ciertas decisiones que hieren y enojan nuestros más caros seres, pero debe ser hecho. Tal vez su madre haya visto en esta familia un buen casamiento para ti. Como futuro rey de Betraña, no puedes dejarte perder la cabeza por cualquiera. Una mujer puede destruir un hombre dentro de dos días, sé lo que digo.

- Ella no me agrada. - respondió Radamanthys - ¡Es bonita, pero no es ella, Suon! No es la mujer con quien sueño...- su mirada se perdió en el aire, una puntada de misterio y magia en la voz.

- ¿Y quién será, muchacho?

Suon frunció las cejas, al contrario de los otros adolescente, que se reían cuando le escuchaban hablando de esta tal mujer soñada, él llevaba muy en serio los sentimientos de aquel niño tan especial. Al fin y al cabo, también él, Suon, poseía la sangre de los mágicos druidas en sus venas.

- ¿Cómo es esta mujer con quien sueñas?

- Alta, pelo negro, piel blanca como la nieve...- Radamanthys se puso serio mientras descrebía aquella que le visitaba en sus más profundos sueños - Bella, altiva, poderosa, inteligente...una mujer del mundo, culta, elegante, una dama misteriosa...Aquella que, cuando entra en un salón, todos se dan vuelta para mirar quien es.

- Esa mujer con quien tu sueñas, esta mujer es increible, una diosa y por eso no pertenece a nuestra realidad. - Suon le golpeó con amistad el hombro - No hay eso de mujer perfecta, mi príncipe, hay la mujer que es mejor para ti y tú, con tu sangre mágico, seguro la sabrás reconocer. Tu padre espera que no te cases con una mujer indigna de tu familia y del trono.

- No, seguro que no. - dijo Radamanthys - No lo voy a decepcionar. - concluyó pensativo.

- Vamos, bajemos entonces, tienes tan sólo 14 años y la boda no es para ahora, aprovecha pues esta fase, que es desfrutar la juventud con la llibertad. ¡Muchacho, busca felices noches para felices días!

Radamanthys sonrió, su rostro ya perdía la infantilidad de los años anteriores y los ojos de un verde claro se habían vuelto más pícaros que antes. Luego que Suon dejó la habitación, él pudo respirar y terminar de vestirse. Aprovecharía la fase, pero haría cualquier cosa por encontrar aquella mujer de su sueño. Por ahora se divertiría, como dijo Suon, le encantaba desbravar nuevos territorios.

**o.O.o Germania o.O.o**

La primavera se volvió verano y los estudios cada vez más complejos. Frecuentemente, a lo largo de aquellos días, Pandora y Tara jugaban siempre juntas, haciendo sus tareas cotidianas mientras discutían el aprendizaje del día. A veces, se sentaban en los campos, cuando el sol iba alto en el cielo, y contaban las historias que escuchaban de las mujeres mayores, que llevaban en sus rasgos una sabedoría verdaderamente mágica.

En una tarde, las dos, luego de bañarse con las otras chicas, caminaron hacia el Tor, desde donde tenían una visión privilegiada de toda planicie y allí quedaron olvidadads, charlando sobre las últimas noticias que habían dicho los guerreros. Tan distraídas estaban que no sintieron que alguien se acercaba.

- ¿Es así que cumplen sus obligaciones?

Pandora se volvió, asustada, piscando los ojos para protegerlos del sol. Las dos niñas se levantaron rápidamente y se dieron cuenta de que Ayleen tenía sus rasgos transformados en una mueca horrible, aunque eso ya no fuera novedad. La Gran Sacerdotisa siempre cerraba la cara cuando miraba a la hija de su hermana.

- Mírala...- apuntó a su propia hija - ¡Eso es una verguenza! - gritó enojada - Tara, ¡límpiate inmediatamente! ¡Pareces una esclaba!

Pandora volvió sus ojos a su prima, que parecía más asustada que ella misma.

- ¡Crezca, chica, eres la heredera de Germania, la próxima Gran Sacerdotisa, y no permitiré que te portes así! - gritó a la hija.

Pandora frunció sus rasgos. Tara descendñia de la sangre sacerdotal, sí, pues Ayleen era hermana de su madre, pero ella era la hija de la ex Gran Sacerdotisa, que había sido reemplazada sólo por la razón de su muerte. Además, las sacerdotisas no eran elegidas por la descendencia, sino por merecimiento.

"Ella quiere gobernar a través de la hija." - pensó Pandora.

- Ya estoy lista, mamá.

Dijo Tara, limpiando las hojas que se habían pegado en su vestido. Pandora las vio alejarse. Se sintió triste por haber perdido su compañera de juegos, pero se sentía mucho más triste por su prima, pues por ella no había nada que pudiera hacer.

De tiempoes en tiempos, los mensajeros traían noticias desde otras tierras. Parecía que la Bretaña estaba bajo el poder del imperador romano Gallienus que, por su vez, estaba siendo atormentado por una serie de pretendentes al trono.

De hecho, aunque pareciera que a cada año la Bretaña sofría una nueva invasión de Bárbaros, la Germania parecía envuelta en una paz mágica. Sus cocechas eran buenas y las tribus meridionales se mantenían alejadas. Si las legiones romanas se mantuvieran siempre apartadas, nadie parecía notar la diferencia.

De estos acontecimientos, sólo palabras llegaban hasta Pandora. Para ella, el pasaje del tiempo era marcado por las fiestas que reverenciaban los cambios de estaciones y las fases de la luna. Pero a cada invierno, Ayleen parecía volverse más fría y distante, los varones más fuertes y las niñas desabrochaban más vivamente con la aproximaciòn de su femineidad.

Cierta mañana, luego del equinocio, Pandora despertó con un agudo dolor en su vientre. Cuando se levantó y quitó sus ropas, descubrió una mancha viva de su primera sangre en la falda del vestido.

Su primera sensación fue de satisfacción, pues Tara ya había hecho el pasaje el año anterior. Aunque fuera más baja, Tara era más llena de cuerpo que ella. Tanto que una vez, Aelia le había dicho que no se preocupara por ser delgada, pues las mujeres solían engordar con la edad.

- Cuando tengas 30 y aún tengas cintura, te pondrás feliz por ser delgada. - dijera.

Pandora era la chica más alta entre las doncellas y sentía que si sus senos no hubieran empezado a crecer, no era para está estudiando para ser sacerdotisa, sino esár entrenando espadas con los varones. Sabía qué debía hacer, pues Tara le había dicho todo con asiedad. Pandora se soronjaba delante de todos, pero pudo mantener la voz natural cuando tuvo que pedir a una de las mujeres los trapos perfumados para envolverse.

Aguantó muy bien las congratulaciones de todas, preguntándose por cuánto tiempo más su tía la haría esperar por el ritual. La madurez del cuerpo era sólo un indicador externo. La transformación interior de niña a doncella era confirmado por el ritual de pasaje.

La vinieron buscar en las horas muertas de la madrugada, cuando sólo aquellas que ya eran iniciadas estaban despiertas. Soñaba cuando un velo le cubrió la cabeza. Por un rato intentó libertarse de la mano que le cerraba la boca, pero pronto comprendió qué pasaba.

Los cascabeles gruñían bajo sus pies y ella se dio cuenta de que estaban en el camino cerca del lago. Oyó el murmullo del viento en los juncos y se preguntó para dónde la estarían llevando. Cuando Tara había pasado por lo mismo un año antes, ella había sido prohibida de hablar a cualquier otra chica sobre qué pasaba.

Por muchas veces, las sacerdotisas que la llevaban giraron en distintas direcciones, intentando dejarla perdida. Por instinto, quizo quitarse el velo, pero alguien la impidó:

- No intentes ver...- le murmullaron - Estás en un camino cuyo futuro no puedes conocer. Debes andar por este camino sin pensar en lo que quedó atrás, confiando sólo en la sabedoría de aquellas que ya lo hicieron antes. ¿Comprendes?

Pandora meneó la cabeza afirmativamente. Y aunque estuviese tonta, su senso de dirección le dijo que estaban cerca del Tor. Su piel se erizaba cuando tocada por el viento frío. De golpe escuchó un crujido de portón y a través de la tela del velo, pudo ver el brillo de antorchas.

Súbitamente su velo fue quitado y ella pudo ver que estaban frente al recinto cerca al lago. Todo parecía extraño. Mujeres con velo la circulaban. Ellas le quitaron las vetes, dejándola desnuda bajo el aire helado.

- Desnuda has venido al mundo...- dijo una voz sombría - Desnuda debes hacer el pasaje hacia tu nueva vida.

Aquella que sostenía su brazo, baseándose sólo por su altura, Pandora reconoció su prima Tara. Debía ser responsabilidad de la última iniciada guiar la siguiente. Fue conducida a través del portón, siendo acompañada por las otras sacerdotisas. No había nigún hombre afuera, lo que era muy raro. La última a entrar, cerró el portón.

Una figura se adelantó.

- Tú entraste en el templo de la Gran Diosa, que sepas que ella exhibe tantas formas como las mujeres, sin embargo, ella es singular y suprema.

Su voz era fuerte e imperiosa.

- Ella es doncella, ella es madre y también hechicera. Y también es la sabedoría antigua que sobrevive más allá del túmulo. Pandora, hija de Gwen, ¿estás lista para aceptarla bajo todas sus apariencias?

- ¡Sí! - dijo con firmeza. La sacerdotisa irguió sus brazos en invocación.

- Señora, aquí hemos venido para acoger a Pandora en nuestro círculo y para instruirla en los misterios sagrados. ¡Escúchanos ahora!

Tara puso un chal sobre sus hombros y la empujó hacia adelante.

Tres sillas habían sido puestas en el medio del círculo de mujeres, que temblaban a la luz de la luna llena. Ellas se habían quitado sus velos. Aelia, notando la ansiedad de Pandora, que se había puesto nerviosa, le sonrió con delicadeza.

- Hija de la diosa, has dejado la niñez para tras...- siguió la sacerdotisa, que mantenía su rostro cubierto por un velo.

Pandora se arrodilló frente a ella. Por un momento comprendió que aquella delante de ella era más que una humana en aquel instante.

- Yo soy doncella, ningún hombre me ha poseído. Mire en el agua y verás, pues tú me perteneces.

Pandora cerró sus ojos, sometida por las palabras. Su mente estaba confusa, pero pronto la puerta se abrió y pudo ver la figura de un joven, cuyos cabellos eran claros y se vio a sí misma a su lado, con sus largos cabellos negros. Entendió que aquello pasaría en un futuro.

En su visión, ella avanzaba hacia él, pero cuando tendió la mano para tocarlo, la escena cambió. Estaba delante de una hoguera en los rituales de Beltane. Llevaba una corona de flores y las perosnas bailaban a su alrededor. Vio el mismo joven, con sus ojos ardientes, mientras la figura de corona, que reconoció ser ella misma, era conducida hacia él.

En seguida él la toma en sus brazos y de golpe estaban en un lugar que parecía una cueva. Él le quitaba su velo y Pandora pudo ver su propio rostro, reconociendo la luna cresciente que las sacerdotisas poseían. Luego la visión de deshizo en una lluvia de estrellas y ella se vio allí, arrodillada sobre la hierba.

- Yo la escucho...- habló.

- ¿Me juras que entregarás tu virginidad al sólo al hombre que yo elija pata ti?

Pandora la encaró, asustada, preguntándose si eso sería algún tipo de exámen, pues recién había visto en su mente al hombre que estaba destinada a amar.

- ¡Lo juro! - aunque sólo lo haya visto en visión, ya había empezado a suspirar por el joven.

Pandora levantó con la ayuda de Tara y llevada hacia la otra silla. Se arrodilló y la sacerdotisa, sientándose, continuó su discurso.

- Yo soy la amante, la amada y la madre, y un día tú me pertenecerás.

Mientras escuchaba su voz, Pandora cruvó la cabeza lentamente, en una reverencia, y cerrando los ojos, su visión se abrió una vez más.

Estaba en un barco, a sus espaldas aún podía ver, alo lejos, las planicies germanicas. Consigo se encontraba el mismo hombre, con sus ojos fijos en el horizonte. En seguida la escena cambió, y ella estaba embarazada. Pronto ya tenía el niño en sus brazos, con sus cabellos tan claros cuanto los del joven, pero él ya no estaba con ella. El dolor cuando el niño le tomó la teta, la trajo de nuevo a la realidad.

- Yo la escucho...- habló.

Otra vez fue erguida y llevada hacia la última silla. La mujer se sentó y empezó a decir:

- Yo soy la señora, estoy madura por los años y también en sabiduría. Soy bruja, reina, hechicera y maga. Y un día, tú me pertenecerás.

El murmullo del viento más una vez le abrió la visión. Se vio a sí misma con ropas rotas, la cara mojada por las lágrimas mientras miraba a una hoguera fúnebre. Súbitamente, en el medio de llamas, vio el mismo joven. Cuando lo reconoció, la escena cambió y se vio usando una corona. Pero antes de que pudiera comprender porque estaba allí, la escena se modificó otra vez y Pandora se vio envuelta en un vestido negro, caminando solita. De golpe giraba sus ojos hacia el océano y sonreía. Volvió a sí, suspirando.

- Usted es la Diosa...- habló por fin - Y yo la serviré.

- ¿Tú me pides compasión? - preguntó con rigidez la sacerdotisa.

Pandora temía por su futuro. ¿Lo qué le fue mostrado era verdaderamente su camino?

- No tengo compasión, sólo exigencias. No puedes escapar de mí, pues soy tu destino.

Pandora se encogió aún temblando de frío. No se había dado cuenta del pasaje del tiempo, cuando miró hacia el cielo, vio que el día ya estaba amaneciendo.

- Tú estás delante de la Diosa...- habló la mujer - Y ella ha aceptado tus votos.

- Vas a completar la vigilia y cuando termine el día, volverás a la casa y serás reverenciada en una celebración. - le comunicó Tara - Tu nueva vida empezará con el nacer del sol.

Ella ayudó a la prima a levantarse y la encaminó, junto con las otras mujeres, hacia una fuente de aguas claras, y mientras llegaba el día, las chicas se quitaron las ropas y entraron en el agua helada. Las brumas aún se extendían por las ramas y las antorchas aún ardían débiles en el aire.

A cada instante, el mundo se volvía más claro. Pandora se sintió más viva. Tara empezó a tirar agua en su cabeza, mojando sus cabellos con delicadeza. Pandora suspiró casi en convulsión al sentir el toque del líquido frígido. Levantó los brazos al ver el globo del sol erguerse en el horizonte. Tara y las otras muchachas la circularon.

- Por el agua, que es la sangre de la señora, que tú seas purificada. - dijo Tara.

Pandora fue hundida en el agua, completamente, haciendo con que los hilos de su largo cabello negro flotasen bajo la superficie. Manos suaves la trajeron hacia arriba y ella emergió en plena luz del día.

- levántate, Pandora, virgen y resplandeciente, revelada en toda su belleza.

La voz de Tara era clara y gentil.

- ¡Levántate y toma tu lugar entre nosotras, doncellas brujas de Germania!

**o.O.o Escocia o.O.o**

- ¿Usted no tiene miedo a esos caballos salvajes?

Radamanthys sonrió por la pregunta. Estaba sentado a la gran mesa, cerca de Bridgit, su tío y el conde Waterford parecían entretenidos en una charla sobre las últimas técnicas usadas en las batallas y no les daban atención. Nadie más cenaba con ellos, lo que era raro, una vez que siempre tenían la mesa llena a la hora de las refecciones. El joven príncipe posó su servilleta en la mesa y girando sus ojos a la chica, tan dulce y tímida, le contestó con caballerismo y una puntada de picardía.

- Señorita, creo que aún no ha nacido un sólo caballo que yo no sea capaz de montar. - dijo orgulloso - Y puedes tutearme, soy sólo un año mayor que tú y aún no soy el rey.

Ella sonrió y casi en un murmullo, le preguntó nuevamente:

- ¿Es verdad que controlas a los caballos con tu magia?

Por primera vez, Radamanthys tiró la cabeza hacia atrás, con una sonora carcajada. El rey y el conde lo miraron por un rato, pero pronto volvieron a su interesante conversación.

- No lo creo, señorita. No sé hacer mágicas. Me gusta los caballos, comprendo su modo y como funciona sus cabezas. Es todo. ¿Acaso parezco un hechicero?

- Pero, he escuchado que usted...quiero decir, tú, tienes sangre de brujo...

Continuó la chica y la sonrisa de Radamanthys se volvió más seria. Llevaba una remera larga, medieval, negra, que hacían sus brazos perecieren más grandes, dándole un aire completamente medievo, como los trovadores del siglo X. Y una capa de príncipe a sus espaldas, atada por una soga en el cuello, desnudo hasta el principio del tórax para la ansiedad de los ojos femeninos, acostumbrados a hombres más pudorosamente vestidos.

- Es verdad. Mi madre pertenece a la antigua raza que gobernaba a estas tierras antes de que llegara los romanos. Es una sacerdotisa y una mujer muy inteligente.

- Veo que la admira...- dijo la muchacha - Pero las hermanas del convento de Witrin dijeron que la reina de Bretaña era una sacerdotisa maligna, que servía al Diablo...

Él meneó la cabeza, muy serio:

- ¡Tonterías! Tengo por mi madre tanto amor cuanto admiración, pero le puedo jurar que no es una mujer mala. Ella ayuda a la gente necesitada con sus pociones y también con comida, les regala abrigos para el frío e incluso los salva de la muerte cuando cometen algún crimen menor, pero que mi padre ve como imperdonable. ¿Eso te parece algo malo? Y su magia, bueno, sólo los ignorantes la consideran como una hechicera terrible. A mí me gusta que la mujer tenga sabiduría.

Bridgit bajó la cabeza.

- Yo no la tengo, soy idiota. Con mi madre, que ya falleció, sólo aprendí a leer la biblia que, segundo ella, era sólo lo que necesitaba saber, además de las cosas que toda mujer debe saber como bordar, tejer, coser, cocinar, tratar las heridas...

- Para mí eso es un misterio más grande que los entrenamientos de los caballos, que tú consideras tan mágico...- dijo Radamanthys con su sonrisa. Luego le tocó el rostro con la mano, Bridgit se sonrojó - Si los dioses quieren y los sajones no vuelven, la veré nuevamente, cuando mi entrenamiento termine y serás mi esposa.

Y sin decir nada más, se levantó, le hizo una reverencia, recibiendo su mano para besarla y se alejó. Bridgit quedó allí, mirándolo, el corazón latiendo fuerte, experimentando una sensación agradable. Él volvería, quería volver, tendría que volver, estaban prometidos y no se podía deshacer este juramento. El propio rey Uther le había escrito a su padre para sellar el acuerdo y como pagamiento, el conde ofreció al rey su más grande colección de caballos de guerra de toda Europa. Se había puesto infeliz, sabiendo que casaría por tan sólo un ejército, pero al ver su futuro marido, suspiró de satisfacción y felicidad. Por primera vez se sintió bella, osada y llena de coraje. Súbitamente escuchó la voz paterna:

- Creo que ya son horas de que te recojas, hija, no es más sensato que una dama, futura reina de Bretaña, esté vagando por ahí cuando su futuro marido no esté. Anda, va a tu habitación y descansa, mañana partiremos con el amanecer.

Radamanthys salió para una caminada. Las planicies estaban tranquilas y la gente simple ya se había recogido a sus casas. La luna llena brillaba en el cielo con todo su explendor. En breve cumpliría 15 años y la segunda parte de los entrenamientos empezaría. Suspiró, sentándose sobre la yerba y mirando hacia arriba, las estrellas cintilaban con fuerza en aquella noche de otoño. Sintió pasos a sus espaldas, pero no se dio vuelta. Luego de convivir diariamente con los muchachos, había aprendido a diferenciar las pasadas de cada uno. Era su primo, Loki.

- He visto la chica destinada a ti. - comentó el nórdico, sentándose a su lado y mirando hacia donde miraba el otro - Un hada vestida de azul con una bella sonrisa en sus labios rosados.

- No hables cínicamente de mi futura esposa...- sonrió Radamanthys, acompañando el primo en la tonada cínica - Será tu reina y le debes respeto.

- ¿Ya te has conformado con los deseos de tu padre? - preguntó Loki, que conocía la manera altiva del primo - ¿Aceptarás que te casen con quien no quieres?

- Seré rey y debo casarme con una princesa...- completó Radamanthys - También a ti te tocará, primo, ¿o no pretendes gobernar la Escocia?

- Para ser sincero, no pretendo la corona. - suspiró Loki - Quería ser marinero, un soldado simple, que guerrea y vuelve a casa, para los brazos de una bella campesina. Pero fui el único hijo, varón o no, que mi madre ha dado al rey y tengo que soportar mi fatídico destino.

- ¡Sufrimos del mismo mal! - concluyó Radamanthys - Bridgit es una bella chica, será una mujer hermosa, pero no es ella quien quiero.

- Esta mujer con la cual sueñas, esta mujer es un mosntruo, primo, un cometa, un milagro, simplemente no existe. ¿Y qué podemos hacer, nostros, hombres de espada? ¿Las prostitutas irlandesas o las cristianas?

- ¡Las galesas, primo! - sonrió Radamanthys - ¡Nada como una galesa!

- ¿Qué pasa con nuestras chicas nobles? ¿Qué pasa con las princesas de esta tierra, Radamanthys? - preguntó Loki, un poco serio, perdiendo la tonada bromista. - Seguro es la religión esta, importada de Roma, que se propaga por nuestro país y destruye a nuestras mujeres reales.

- No, primo. ¿Será que en gales no hay cristianos? ¡Gales ahora es una provincia de Roma y casi todos allá se olvidaron de los dioses! No, no es la religión. Lo que destruye a nuestras princesas es la nostalgia que flota sobre los reyes que nos gobernan.

Y diciendo eso, el joven príncipe se levantó y caminó hacia el castillo, dejando al primo el escenario explendoroso del cielo, que se abría como una tela, en el fondo azul oscuro del universo.

**o.O.o Continua o.O.o**

**Hola, amores...**

**Perdón por la dmeora en actualizar la historia, pero comprenden lo que son las vacaciones, sì...**

**Bueno, aquí está más un capítulo, espero que les guste y espero comentarios...**

**Gracias a todos que están acompañando la fic y comentando!**

**Besos y hasta el próximo capítulo!  
><strong>


End file.
